


Dirty Little Secret

by momijigyuu



Series: Guilty Pleasures [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momijigyuu/pseuds/momijigyuu
Summary: “Jeonghan would be really pissed if he saw us like this.” Jihoon says while rubbing his face on the older’s chest.Seungcheol put his lips on Jihoon’s head “Why would he be?”“He doesn’t want his favourites be fucked by or fucking other people.” the younger retorts.“Why, are you his favorite?”“Unfortunately, I think both of us are.”Seungcheol looked at the younger’s face to check if he was joking “You’re joking.”“Nope.” Jihoon adjusted himself straddling the older’s lap and fiddles his hair. “Did he find you amusing or funny or did he tell you that you’re perfect and stuff?”Seungcheol raised his eyebrows, he opens his mouth trying to say no but closes it.“He did, Now we’re fucked.”





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically based from this Koreaboo [article](http://www.koreaboo.com/buzz/secret-world-koreas-gay-saunas-never-knew-existed) we read lmao.
> 
> You can read this independently but I highly suggest you read the first part of this series! :-)

It’s a Friday afternoon when Seungcheol is walking down town in Seoul, quite unsure where to go after a long frustrating work week.  A week has passed since the first time he went to Pledis Sauna House. Ever since then, his mind kept wandering back to that place and of course, his time with Jeonghan.  

 

He must admit that the man has been on his head lately. That night after their steamy hot session, Jeonghan asked him to exchange numbers with him, reminding him of his promise and telling him that he'll see him again soon. But after that day, Seungcheol can't find the perfect opportunity to contact the other since on his defense, Jeonghan should be the first to call him since he's the one who ask for his number. Right?

 

Shaking his head from his deep thought, he finds himself walking towards the Sauna house. **“What am I doing?”** he asks himself, waiting for the traffic light to change to cross the street.

 

And as if fate heard his thoughts, he hears a familiar voice calling someone **, “Jaemin ah!”** making him look at the other side of the street where the voice came from.

 

Seungcheol smiles looking at man, **“Jeongha-“** his voice was cut off when Jeonghan approaches a girl with a smile.

 

He clenched his fist and unclenched it. _What the fuck is wrong with me._ There was something going on inside him from just seeing Jeonghan smile happily at another person. He ruffles his hair and sighs looking the other way. Is he jealous? _Well it’s_ _not as if we have something_ _._ The street light of the pedestrian lane turned green and he cross the street looking elsewhere.

 

Jeonghan looks at his direction not too far from him. Eyes wide when he noticed the other man and he smiles **“Seungcheol-shii!”** He shouts but the other didn’t even flinch. Confused, he attempts to call his attention again but the girl who's now beside him tugged his arms **“Oppa,** **let’s** **go.** **”** he looks at Seungcheol’s direction once again and followed the girl with him.

 

Seungcheol huffs lowly, he did hear Jeonghan calling him, putting on the hood of his jacket and his hands on its pocket, he resists the urge to approach him and ask him what relationship he has with the girl. He continues walking as if he didn’t hear anything and decides that he really needs to get Jeonghan out of his system.

 

___

 

Standing outside Pledis, he chuckles. Remembering the first time he was in this entrance. It was awkward at first but definitely memorable. He hasn't told Soonyoung and Jun about what happened during his first time and about Jeonghan. _Maybe sometime soon when we're all not busy._ He sighs as he opens the door when a hand suddenly came into contact with his.

 

 **“Ah Mianhae** **.** **”** the guy says bowing to him.

 

 **“Ah it’s nothing, I’m Sorry** **.** **”** he bows towards the other guy and looks up at him.

 

The other guy was pale, blonde, cheeky eyed, and distinctively small. _Not small, but maybe cute size?_ He smiles at him and opens the door.

 

 **“You can go in** **first.** **”**

**“** **Thanks.** **”** the other guy says as he walks inside.

 

 **“Annyeong** **, welcome to Pledis.”** Ren, looking eternally gorgeous as always, is at the one at the reception area again, like the same time he first went in.

 

 **“Names** **please** **”** he says as he smiles at them and grabbing his pen.

 

 **“Choi Seungcheol” “Lee Jihoon”** both of them said at the same time. They look at each other, its not really that funny speaking at the same time but it did make both giggle at each other. _So this little guy's name is Jihoon, huh. Really cute._ Seungcheol thinks as he giggles.

 

Ren eyes them carefully, seeing the possible chemistry between the two. **“Just give me your** **cards,** **I don’t have time to see you being cheesy** **. Do that inside."** A hint of teasing can be heard in his tone.

Seungcheol quickly faces Ren as he heard what the other said, **“It’s not what you think** **-** **”** he starts saying as if trying to clear a misunderstanding.

**“No, no, we don’t even know each other** **.** **”** Jihoon bashfully adds, his face heating up a bit.

**“Arasseo** **-** **”** Ren says in a i'm-not-buying-it tone as he enters their details into his computer.

**“No really, Ren you know I just came here last Friday** **,** **”** Seungcheol says **“You know who I am with that tim** **e."** he just felt adding that one.

**“Ne! Ne! You’re with the beautiful prince** **.** **”** Ren hands them back their cards. **"Ok all done. You may go in now. Both of you enjoy!"** He smiles, like those sly smiles with hidden intent under them, and slightly waves at them to go in. Seungcheol sighs, giving up at the receptionist's teasing. Ren is so good at giving Seungcheol a hard time and he thinks he'll never get use to his teasing. He decides to just let it go and  heads towards the changing room.

**“So you were with Jeonghan last time** **.** **”** The little guy says while walking beside him as they go towards the changing area. Seungcheol looks at him, a bit taken a back, and raises an eyebrow.

**“Uh, you know him?”** He asks. He opens the door in front letting Jihoon go in first then he follows suitly.  

 

 **“Well, who wouldn’t know about** **the** **pretty guy? He’s so popular to both sides earning him the title Beautiful Prince** **.** **”** Jihoon says. Seungcheol is observing the other, and he can see in the other a bit of bitterness etched in his face which made him a bit curious.

**“You hate him?”** Seungcheol says making Jihoon halt from walking.

**“Nah,** **not really.** **He's just a bit of a...pain in the ass.** **”** Jihoon shrugs as he fetch his locker key in his bag. **“He doesn’t really look at other** **guys when he has put his eye on someone.** **And if you become his new** **favourite** **,** **he** **definitely** **won’t let go** **."** He continues as he proceed to open the locker assigned to him.

Okay so that was something Seungcheol did not expect **.** **“Favorite?”** He tries to ask the little guy as he tries to do the same and get his keys inside his bag.

 

But instead of answering, Jihoon looks at him from head to toe, as if judging Seungcheol real hard. **“You’re in pink too?”**

**“What** **?** **”** Seungcheol was caught off-guard, he looks at Jihoon and then at the guy's locker, his eyes widen when the realization hit him. **“Shit, Wrong column** **.** **”** And he run towards the yellow locker. He kind of forgot that the pink locker was for those who are strictly bottoms or subs. His face turns a bit red, slightly feeling embarassed.

 

Even if he's a bit far off from the pink locker area now, he hears Jihoon blurt out a light chuckle. After their small talk, Seungcheol feels a bit interested with the pale guy. Currently facing his own locker now, he grabs the blue shirt and the towel. And no, he definitely did not decide on that just because of a certain cute little guy wearing pink.

 

___

 

After his normal sauna routine, he again sat in the dim lit common room full of couples making out, crotch grabbing and undesirable orgies. He scans the room with squinted eyes looking for a blonde head when the guy beside him grunted.

The guy has a tall built, dark skinned handsome man in blue, looking at a guy across the room wearing pink who’s reading a book while palming his own crotch.

 

 **“Damn it, why does he always ignore me”** the guy groans beside Seungcheol speaking to himself.

 

As his eyes drift from the tall guy then towards the one in pink, he kind of notices this tall guy's dilemma. The other guy was a bit skinny and pale, and looking at his face, he's definitely good-looking.

He raises an eyebrow at the tall guy **“Help him** **.** **”** he blurts out.

 

The guy beside him looks at him and sighs defeatedly, **“Wonwoo will turn me down again like the other day, and the other** **.** **”**

**“Wonwoo?”** Seungcheol asks but he already assumed that it's the name of the skinny guy in pink.

**“Yes, the guy reading? I have been eyeing him since day 1** **.** **”**

**“Ooh, that is interesting. By the way I’m Seungcheol** **.** **”** He engages in a small talk with the tall guy.

**“I’m** **M** **ingyu, since when did you start hanging around here?”** he says, eyes still looking at Wonwoo.

**“** **It’s** **my** **second** **time here, I just went here last Friday”** he answers.

**“Did you get some?”**

 

Seungcheol smirks, thinking of his awesome first time experience at Pledis Sauna. **“Fortunately** **.** **”**

 

Mingyu whips his head and looks at him with wide eyes, **“** **What** **the, how did you do that?”** Mingyu might have said that loudly making some guy passing by look at them.

 

The older guy scratches the back of his head, **“Let’s just say we’re both aggressive and I turned the right switch on** **.** **”** he says a bit proud of himself.

 

Mingyu shakes his head **“Help me get into Wonwoo’s pants** **.** **”** looking at Seungcheol desperately.

 

Seungcheol chuckles and pat his back, he feels like he's a fucking pro in this since Mingyu is asking him for help. **“Have some confidence, go behind him and help him with his problem. Make it your goal to make him cum** **.** **”**

 

Mingyu smirks, preparing himself to get up **“Thanks** **. Hopefully this works and I won't get turned down.** **”**

**“** **No problem, go get him.** **”** he winks at Mingyu. Mingyu laughs a bit and heads towards the guy.

 

Seungcheol stands up heading to the other side of the room when he suddenly bumps into someone.

**“Sorry** **.** **”** both of them says.

 

He looks at the smaller guy and smirks. **“Looks like we have some weird fate or what bumping to each other and touching accidentally** **.** **”**

 

Jihoon giggles and shrugs **“I don’t know, I don’t usually bump into someone** **.** **”** He tiptoes and leans into Seungcheol’s ear, hands on the taller man’s chest supporting his body. **“Maybe you’re just** **...** **clumsy”** he blew hot air on Seungcheol’s ear and tries to walk away.

 

And in that moment, Seungcheol knows he's getting turned on. He grabs Jihoon’s wrist and turns him around hugging him from behind. He buries his nose on Jihoon’s neck and gropes his front. Jihoon gasps and grips Seungcheol’s arm that’s flung over his chest.

**“Don’t be a little tease Jihoonie, I’ll make sure you’ll beg for** **daddy's** **cock** **.** **”** Seungcheol strokes Jihoon’s semi hard cock, he is definitely getting inside his head, he won’t say it out loud but during his first time in Pledis he thinks he just found out that he might really be into this daddy kink.

 

Hearing that made Jihoon shudder, with lust starting to cloud his head. He definitely doesn't mind begging for the man's cock. He moans at the thought but held it in for a bit. He halts Seungcheol’s hand that’s stroking him. **“Not here, please let’s go somewhere more private** **.** **”**

**“No.”** Seungcheol hears the small one whine, but still he would like to see the other getting worked up. So to tease him more, Seungcheol started kissing the sode of Jihoon's neck, lips moving towards his collarbone.

**“Daddy please** **-** **”** Jihoon pleads making Seungcheol’s cock twitch in excitement.

 

He nibbles the younger’s earlobe. **“** **But** **not the room. I’m getting sick of rooms** **."** Jihoon nods frantically and the older lead him to the hot spring area.

 

As soon as they entered the area, Seungcheol scans the whole place. The hot spring bath is kind of wide with some low stairs leading into the water which is not so deep, just enough for one to sit up straight while bathing. It is also dim lit like the common area except the steam coming from the water can make your vision a bit blurry. The place is relatively empty except for the two other people making out in one of the corners of the bath. Seungcheol looks side to side, checking for the perfect spot for them.

**“Follow me.”** Both of them strides towards the farthest side of the room near the wall. Although it's still a noticeable part of the pool, that side is a bit dimmer and one would have to squint to see through the steam clouding the pool area.

**“Take your shirt off** **.** **”** He orders the younger as soon as they were at the corner. Jihoon complies, taking everything off in a quick motion. The elder also removing his clothing at the same time.

 

Both of them now naked, Seungcheol is pleased at the younger's physique. Jihoon’s body is small, pale white skin with perky little pink nubs that undoubtly perfect. Seungcheol lower downs his eyes and sees Jihoon’s semi-hard cock. His head started to think a lot of things he’d like to do to the younger, but he holds off the thought, maybe saving it for next time. 

 

He pushes Jihoon down at the corner making him kneel on the water in front of him, he held to blonde’s chin upward. **“Look at me** **.** **”** he said, voice deeper than usual.

 

Jihoon raises his head to look at him. The sight in front of him was enough to make a shiver in his spine. Licking his lips, he imagines Seungcheol's body hovering above him and touching him all over the place.

 

Seungcheol puts his thumb in Jihoon's mouth. The younger automatically sucks his thumb, slightly biting it. **“Hmm, looks like you know what you’re doing** **.** **”** Seungcheol smirks as he feels Jihoon sucked his thumb harder.

 

Jihoon places one of his hands on Seungcheol’s waist, and the other on his abs. He slides his hand slowly on Seungcheol's abs going down but stops before he reaches his cock. He moans against the older’s finger asking for permission to go further.

 

Seungcheol bit his lips and nods, **“Go on little one** **, it's all yours.** **”** He pulls out his finger from the younger’s lips, guiding his face towards his crotch.

 

Jihoon slid his hand on Seungcheol’s cock guiding it towards his mouth. He starts give kitten licks on its head and on its slit, making sure to get all the pre-cum coming out from Seungcheol into his mouth.

 

Jihoon stare at the older’s face while he sucks Seungcheol’s tip, hand pumping the shaft at the same time. With one hard suck from Jihoon, Seungcheol releases a guttural groan, head tilting backwards closing his eyes.

 

Jihoon continues to circle his tongue hard over Seungcheol’s tip repeatedly making Seungcheol release more moans and grip his hair tight.

**“Babe you feel so good-”** The older says staring at Jihoon, hands still clutching the younger’s hair. As Jihoon hears Seungcheol’s praise, he slides his hands on Seungcheol’s hips and starts to deep throat him, taking Seungcheol’s entire member down to his balls.

**“Fuck, you’re choking.”** Seungcheol says in between quick breaths. He starts caressing Jihoon’s face, who is now tearing due to lack of oxygen from being stuffed with such big dick.

 

Jihoon tries to relax and breathe in through his nose. Filling his mouth with such a big cock down to the hilt was hard work, but he can manage. He moans around Seungcheol’s member and slowly starts to bob his head. Jihoon continues to give pleasure to Seungcheol as he sucks and nibbles him repeatedly making the older moan and grip his hair hard.

**“god Jihoon-”** He growls and starts thrusting his hips on the younger’s mouth, a pool of heat starting to settle in. Thankful that Jihoon has no gag reflex as he takes it all in. Jihoon moans and lets Seungcheol thrust hard against his throat.

**“I’m gonna cum.”** he warns but the younger didn’t even flinch. Instead, He moans, sending vibrations to Seungcheol sensitive cock. Jihoon Closes his eyes and grips Seungcheol’s ass to bring him closer to his mouth.

**“Fuck-”** Seungcheol grunts as he comes inside Jihoon’s mouth, he continues to do short thrusts in his mouth, milking himself inside. Jihoon swallows it all and continues sucking it dry.

 

The older pulled his still half-hard dick out of the younger’s mouth and kneels in front of him.

 

The scene in front of him is a sight to be held. Jihoon is now panting, eyes droopy, as Seungcheol’s cum and his saliva trickle down his mouth. Seungcheol pulls him in an open mouthed kiss, tasting himself on the other’s mouth while Jihoon grips on his ass grinding his painful hard cock on Seungcheol’s thighs. After a few more minutes of making out, Seungcheol breaks the kiss and pulls away from him.

**“Sit here.”** patting the elevated space beside them. Jihoon, albeit a little light-headed, nods and crawled towards the space.

 

Seungcheol sat in the water resting his back on the wall **“Now little boy, spread yourself.”** The younger submits, and lies down on the cold tile and spreading his legs facing the other.

**“Good, now I want you to suck your fingers the way you suck my dick.”** Seungcheol follows up, hands sliding down his own dick under the water, pumping it quickly to make it hard once again, while watching the younger’s rim clench and unclench.

 

Jihoon puts two fingers in his mouth and sucks it hard, his other hand slowly slides down his body towards his dick when the older suddenly slaps his hand away.

 **“Did I tell you to touch yourself?”** He says in an authoritative tone.

 

Jihoon stops sucking his fingers and pulls them out, **“Daddy, please-”**

 

The older smirks as he sees the younger begging, his hand goes down and palming his hard cock. **“Prepare yourself for me.”**

**“Daddy, please touch me.”** the younger moans again, eyes a bit watery.

**“No, now touch yourself boy or I won’t let you come.”** he threatens, voice deep and eyes cold.

Jihoon instantly slides his hand lower, circling his rim with one wet finger. He bit his lips trying to hold his moans and gasp when he finally slides it in.

**“Hmm, good boy.”** Seungcheol licks his lips and stroke his own cock. Jihoon is now squirming and mewling all over the floor begging to be taken by his daddy.

**“Just a little bit more little one, just a little more.”** Jihoon decides to slip another finger, and another one, slipping them deeper making squelching noises making Seungcheol grunt.

**“Ah, Daddy please touch me, I’m- I’m almost- “**

Seungcheol suddenly grabs his hand, motioning him to stop. Jihoon gently pulls out his fingers, catching his breath for a bit. Seungcheol suddenly pulls him in his lap making the water around them splash violently.

**“You’re such a good boy Jihoonie.”** He whispers in his ear while grinding on Jihoon’s ass. **“I can watch you touch yourself all day but it’s not what I want now.”**

 

He lifts the blonde and guide his hard cock on his rim. Jihoon slowly slid down on his cock, the water from the bath making it slide easier.

**“Daddy, ah-ahh so good”** Jihoon moans against Seungcheol’s ear. He slowly sinks at Seungcheol’s member.

 

 **“Hmm, yes baby take it all in.”** Seungcheol swiftly thrusts upward making Jihoon moan out loud.

**“Daddy, oh shit, daddy it hurts.”** Jihoon grunts burying his face on the older’s neck.

 

Seungcheol chuckles and grabs Jihoon’s ass, spreading it more making Jihoon’s ass slide further on his cock.

**“Fuck fuck fuck”** the younger cries on Seungcheol’s neck and claws on his back. As soon as he’s deeply inside, Seungcheol sighs and plant kisses Jihoon’s shoulder and neck. He waits for the younger to adjust to his girth, one hand rubbing Jihoon’s back.

 

Jihoon pulls his face and body away from him and started grinding his hips. He stares intensely at the older’s eyes and a breathy moaned escaped his lips. **“Daddy-”**

 

 **“Go on now little boy, I’ll stop teasing.”** Seungcheol smiles and holds his waist, guiding the younger up and down.

 

The younger gasp when the older’s cock hit his spot and grips his shoulders. Seungcheol hugs Jihoon and stands up, lifting him, bodies still connected. Jihoon yelps at the sudden movement.

 

He pins Jihoon’s body on the moist wall and started thrusting upwards.

 

“ **Oh. My. Fuck. Daddy-** ” Jihoon gasps in between Seungcheol’s thrust. He clawed marks on the older’s body and sucks on his neck.

 

 **“Fuck Jihoon”** his thrust are getting erratic and his pants are getting quicker.

 

 **“Daddy I’m so close. Please touch me”** Jihoon pleads and the older bites on his shoulder.

 

 **“No,”** he licks the hickey he made and kisses it **“Want you to come from my cock fucking you.”**

 

His thrusts are getting deeper and quicker making Jihoon a moaning mess, eyes closed tight and mouth attached to Seungcheol’s neck.

 

Jihoon felt his lower abdomen getting tight and whispers to Seungcheol’s ear **“Daddy I’m cumming,** **please daddy let me cum.”**

 

Seungcheol felt Jihoon’s rim clasps on his dick harder making him grunt on his shoulder.

**“Come on little boy, cum for me.”** he licks Jihoon’s neck and Jihoon’s body jerked against him.

**“Daddy-”** The younger moans, Seungcheol still drilling his dick into his tightening rim.

**“I’m close, just. A. Little. More”** He grumbles in between his thrust. A few more thrust and he releases his cum inside the little boy’s warm ass.

**“Fuck Jihoonie, I love your ass.”** he says slowing his thrust riding his orgasm.

 

Jihoon moans lightly at the feeling of Seungcheol’s hot cum painting his walls.

 

When both of them came down from their high, Seungcheol bends them down the water again slipping out his dick on Jihoon’s hole.

 

He tried sitting Jihoon down the pool floor but the younger flinched **“Sore.”** Jihoon says grinning, face masked with exhaustion from what they just did. So Seungcheol carefully sit Jihoon on his lap and cuddled him. The younger hums and cuddles closer to Seungcheol.

**“Jeonghan would be really pissed if he saw us like this.”** Jihoon says while rubbing his face on the older’s chest.

 

Seungcheol put his lips on Jihoon’s head **“Why would he be?”**

**“He doesn’t want his favourites be fucked by or fucking other people.”** the younger retorts.

**“Why, are you his favorite?”**

**“Unfortunately, I think both of us are.”**

 

Seungcheol looked at the younger’s face to check if he was joking **“You’re joking.”**

**“Nope.”** Jihoon adjusted himself straddling the older’s lap and fiddles his hair. **“Did he find you amusing or funny or did he tell you that you’re perfect and stuff?”**

 

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows, he opens his mouth trying to say no but closes it.

**“He did, Now we’re fucked.”** Jihoon says grinding his ass again on Seungcheol’s dick. Seungcheol smirks at him and holds his hips guiding it.

**“You’re his pretty princess and I’m his daddy”** he pulled Jihoon’s body closer to his **“Let’s make his life a little bit complicated.”** In his head, Seungcheol is already thinking of a plan on how they are going to make Jeonghan’s life definitely complicated. He pushes the thought aside, thinking that he could continue that again later.

 

He slips his dick into Jihoon again and their up for another round.


End file.
